The Black Wolf of Rohan
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: The Great Battle had been won, only for Ilúvatar to reward them with a new journey, new battles, and a much younger world. The years passed and only a few of the original companions remained, scattered throughout Arda with new duties and different titles. Those that remain will fight in the Last Great War of Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Great Battle had been won, only for Ilúvatar to reward them with a new journey, new battles, and a much younger world. The years passed and only a few of the original companions remained, scattered throughout Arda with new duties and different titles. Those that remain will fight in the Last Great War of Middle Earth.

**Pairings: **Kagome/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen

**Warnings: **None

* * *

The White Lady of Rohan brushed out the long, lifeless black locks of a pale bedridden girl. Her breath came out in wheezing gasps as her chest rose only but a little. Her pale hand lingered on the forehead of her cousin, though not by blood.

"How is she, Eowyn?" Eowyn's older brother, Eomer entered the dark room as his sister washed the girl's face with a damp cloth.

"She burns and she freezes. She cries for Theodred and for our King," A pale hand motioned to a pile of parchment near the bed, "She speaks of the fall of Gondor and of Rohan. She cries for the Free Peoples of Arda and the doom of Man. Brother, I fear what our cousin speaks, if it were to come true…if Isildur's Bane truly has been found…"

The young Horse Lord spoke before his sister could continue, stopping her worries for the moment. "Eowyn, Eowyn, all will be well. I came to take my leave, I go to search for our cousin. Sister, do not worry so, Gandalf will come. All will be well." He pressed a kiss to the head of his sister and one to the brow of the sickly girl. He did not know if when he returned, the bedridden girl would yet live.

"Where is my son? Where is Theodred?" There was another face that was missing in the crowd alongside that of his firstborn and another cold fear took root in Theoden's heart. His daughter, not by blood, but by law and by the doctrine of the Gods. "Where is Laindessiel? Where is my daughter? Where are my children?!"

"My Lord, your son is dead and Laindessiel is falling into the Shadow." Eowyn glanced away to where the darkened chambers of the King's daughter laid and for the merest of moments, at the White Wizard. He had saved her Uncle, so perhaps…perhaps he could save her older cousin as well.

"Take me to her."

They followed Eowyn to a chamber lit by a single candle casting shadows upon a tapestry of an enormous silvery dog battling a dragon. A whispered word from Gandalf had the rest of the candles lit, revealing a pale dark-haired beauty in the grasps of Death. Gandalf laid his hand on her forehead and spoke. "'Tis a poison from Saruman intended to destroy her. Legolas, sing for this poor child, some Elvish song would help her heal…while I search for her."

Aragorn stared at the girl in shock while his silver tongued friend sang. She was not one of the Dunedain, yet here she was, not a day older than when he had last seen her those sixty years past. If he did not know better, he would have thought she were an elf…but now…now he believed the tale that the little blue-eyed spitfire had told him. He only hoped that she would live so that he could fight alongside her once more.

Eyes drenched in silver flame snapped open and she spoke, the sound of falling rain and whispering breezes mixed with her voice. "From Under the Mountain he shall come, the crownless King will wield the Sword of his Forefathers, if the strength of his Blood does not fail him; the Deceiver will not take from him the Evening Star and morning will come." With a shudder, the silver faded from her eyes and the ageless girl turned towards Gandalf, "Olórin, I had almost lost hope. So lost was I in the darkness."

"My dear, what happened?" The White Wizard withdrew his hand from her forehead and helped her sit up against the carved headboard. He knew of her words, for he had seen it as well, an ancient prophecy. True, the words were different, but the meaning was the same, the same truth.

"If they could not have me, then no one would. I could no longer hear the Music of the Ainur, it had become so very faint to my ears. The same scene played before my eyes, whether waking or sleeping. I stood at the Black Gates. They were open and all I need have done was taken a single step and I would have fallen into the abyss. Almost did I fall, but before I could, I felt a bright light behind me and the beginnings of a silver song. Yet I could not turn. My eyes closed once more…and I was in Edoras again. Thank you…thank you for saving me…once more." Her eyes closed and she slumped back into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The Great Battle had been won, only for Ilúvatar to reward them with a new journey, new battles, and a much younger world. The years passed and only a few of the original companions remained, scattered throughout Arda with new duties and different titles. Those that remain will fight in the Last Great War of Middle Earth.

**Pairings: **Kagome/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter Two: **

* * *

Tired blue eyes watched through the hanging mirror as Eowyn entered the dark room clad in a dress of dark green velvet, a crown braided into her golden hair.

"My brother, he is dead. Is he not?"

A wordless sob echoed from the chambers as a pale hand began to braid dark hair in preparation for the funeral, answering her redundant question. Why else would Eowyn be dressed as she was?

Her brother was dead.

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
On Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
His dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
Bealo..._

The pallbearers passed by her, carrying her young brother. Brave, brave Theodred…slaughtered by the Orcs of Saruman. Anger rose up inside of her; Theodred would never sit in the Golden Hall and see his own heirs grow. He would never call her _daughter._ It was far too soon for her to bury him…he should have outlived their father, Theodred…as she turned to see her father were he stood, she realized that there was a face missing from the group that carried Theodred's body to his tomb. Where was Eomer? Where was their cousin? He should have been there to carry Theodred's body into his burial mound!

_An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
In Meduseld that he is no more,  
To his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved…  
An evil death..._

Her brother was dead.

Saruman had betrayed them.

She would not let Saruman take another of her family from her nor another child of Rohan. It was time for her to fight once more, to pick up sword and bow in defense of those that she loved…she had remained complacent for far too long...

It was time to _fight. _


End file.
